Universally Speaking
by Antharyn
Summary: Everyone knows about Hisagi and Kira... HisagiKira


**Title:** Universally Speaking

**Author:** Antharyn

**Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, yaoi, mention of sex but not really, FLUFF, spoiler for the SS arc. Character death if you squint really, really hard….and if I got the tenses right. --;

**Kira and Hisagi are friends**.

They had been so since their academy days.

Even though Shuuhei graduated earlier than Kira, they still saw each other during the holidays.

And even though Shuuhei made Vice-Captain of the 9th Division and became close friends with the 7th Division's Vice-Captain, Iba, he always made time for Kira and Renji.

The two did, after all, save his life all those years ago.

Yes, Kira and Hisagi are friends.

Everyone knows that.

**Kira and Hisagi like each other. **

Yes, in that way.

It takes him long after he and Kira had both make Vice-Captain of their respective divisions but it starts occurring to Renji (and the others) that Hisagi doesn't always _have_ to sit next to Kira on their night outs. Or walk next to him for that matter.

Just like how Kira doesn't always _have_ to blush every time Hisagi whispers something close to his ear. Or every time Hisagi leans against Kira whenever he's had too much to drink.

Come to think of it Hisagi doesn't always _have_ to lean against Kira in particular for support either.

Or walk Kira home at night because No, Hisagi, Kira's place AIN'T on the way to yours just like Ikkaku had pointed out once.

Or twice.

But Shuuhei insists anyway and every night the two of them leave together much to the delight of Yumichika and the bewilderment of the other three thugs, Iba included.

And finally, after watching his two friends walk home together in the middle of the night for the hundredth time it dawns on Renji.

Kira and Hisagi like each other.

And if Renji knows that, everyone knows that.

**Kira and Hisagi sleep together.**

That didn't really come out as a surprise.

But it _was_ amusing, how red Kira's face became and how quickly Hisagi had kicked Renji out the door when he walked in on them lying in bed together early one morning in Kira's house.

"Che, nothin' to be ashamed of, you know!" he says aloud later that night, red-faced and swinging a bottle of sake in the air.

By this time, Renji had told the others who proceeded to tease the both of them as soon as they stepped into the pub together.

Ikkaku laughs, saying that it was about time then eventually getting into a drunken argument with Yumichika about whether this was their first time or not and which one was seme or uke.

"DAMN IT!" Ikkaku roars. "KIRA, YOU'RE THE UKE, RIGHT?!?!?!?!"

Kira chokes on his drink and Hisagi has to laugh.

The question, after all, doesn't really need an answer.

At least Hisagi hopes so.

Yes, Kira and Hisagi sleep together.

Everyone knows that.

And yes, Kira is the uke.

Everyone knows that, too.

**Kira and Hisagi care for each other.**

It isn't just sex.

To anyone who doubted it, it became clear after Aizen's betrayal.

The two had lost their respective Captains and while Hisagi was nowhere near fine, Kira seemed to have taken it the hardest.

For weeks, Hisagi would barely leave Kira's side and the few times he did, he would come hurrying back as soon as he could.

He had all but moved into Kira's home and their friends did their part, too.

Renji kept Kira company when Shuuhei wasn't around while Iba did the same for Shuuhei. Yumichika and Ikkaku went to Shuuhei's house to make sure it wasn't falling apart from neglect and they would all still go out night albeit not as much as before.

Hey, they cared, too, right?

One day Iba and Shuuhei were heading towards the third, the 9th Division Vice-Captain hurrying as was per usual.

When they got there, Shuuhei kisses Kira in greeting then the three head off to lunch.

Later when Shuuhei disappears to the restroom, Kira asks Iba how the 9th Division Vice-Captain is doing.

Iba tells him the truth and says that Shuuhei is more worried about him than anything else.

Kira smiles a sort of sad smile but it's the first one Iba has seen in weeks.

"I'm worried about him, too."

Kira and Hisagi care for each other.

Everyone knows that.

**Kira and Hisagi trust each other.**

They trust each others' strength and combat abilities. They are, after all, both Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 by their own right.

Even when injured, they know neither will back down from an enemy, not even one as formidable as the Bount.

And when reiatsu starts escalating erratically from further down the cave, calling Shuuhei to battle, and Renji's weak reiatsu tells Kira to stay behind, Shuuhei continues on without so much as a backward glance just as Kira runs over to the injured Renji and Yumichika without a word.

Shuuhei knows Kira will catch up.

And Kira knows Shuuhei will still be standing when he gets there.

Yes, Kira and Hisagi trust each other.

Everyone knows that.

**Kira and Hisagi are in love.**

There was no other word for it.

As they prepare for the upcoming battle against Aizen and his Espada, Shuuhei quietly walks over to the 3rd Division Vice-Captain and they look each other in the eye.

As the rift tore open and the sudden influx of negative reiatsu chilled them both along with the whole of Gotei 13 to the bone, Kira says it first.

And Shuuhei says it right back.

A small smile graces both their lips before they follow commander-general Yamamoto into the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

Kira and Hisagi were in love.

Everyone knew that.

**END.**


End file.
